


Rumor has it

by Ormand



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex沒死，他是MI6新的009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫一個Alex沒死的故事，寫於EP3之前

Bond復職報到的那一天剛好也是新進特務報到的那一天。兩個人也幾乎同時前往Q Branch，位於新大樓的那一個。Moneypenny笑著領著那兩個新人，是的，新進特務當然不用說，不過對於這棟大樓，Bond的確是新人。

雖然是這樣說，但是Bond還是優先見到了Q。他要求Moneypenny先給他們單獨談話的空間。後者笑了一下，說的確可以讓他先去見Q，但是是不是單獨就要看Q的意願了。Moneypenny也問了一旁的009，新的009，先前的那一位轉文職了，願不願意禮讓一下剛復職的007特務。

009含蓄地點了點頭。Moneypenny簡直不能再喜歡那個新特務更多。她讓007先進去Q Brach，鑑於先前多次設備遭非相關人士取走的情況，Q Brach的區塊前多了一道大門，掌紋辨識。

　　「Q。」，Bond看著那位視線沒有離開筆電螢幕的軍需官，後者似乎覺得筆電上的內容比搭理復職的特務還要更重要。「Double-O-Seven，你走錯地方了，復職程序上你應該先去做心理評估以及健康評估，確定你真的可以合格了才需要到我這裡報到。」

　　「我把車開回來了。」，Bond難得像是在認錯一樣地說著，「In one piece, not one piece.」，Q這才把視線移到Bond身上，「我只是要說這個而已。」，Bond說得很誠懇，Q覺得自己幾乎都要相信對方了。不過他很清楚Bond過來一趟是希望自己對測驗成績動一點手腳。因為Bond很清楚現任的M不會輕易就讓測驗沒過的特務復職。

　　「Moneypenny，請把009帶進來，把007帶走。」，Q按了按耳朵，那裡有一個微型的對講機。

對於這個軟釘子Bond不算太意外，真正讓他意外的是接下來發生的事情。

　　一開始很正常，Moneypenny領著009進來。Q從位置上站起來，上前親切又友好地說歡迎加入MI6。當Q拿出了基本的通聯配備在解說的時候，大概除了Q本人，在場的Moneypenny跟Bond都很清楚那位新來的009的視線一次都沒有移到那些裝備上過，而是像是在紀錄什麼生命中不可或缺的事物般地盯著Q的臉看。

先反應過來的是Bond，因為這樣不著痕跡地入侵另一個人的私人空間(personal space)來調情是他的拿手好戲，只是他沒有想到那位新來的009會那麼積極又主動地對軍需官進攻。

　　「我的臉上有什麼嗎，Double-O-nine」，Q給了009一個絕對算的上是溫和的微笑，沒有任何的怒意，也沒有任何被冒犯的不悅，感覺更像是009只是一個懵懵懂懂的新手，所以即使有任何的犯錯Q都會包容他。Q的表情帶著寬容，甚至是憐憫，但卻也是一種距離感。

　　「Danny, I’m so sorry... 」，009說得幾乎細不可聞，他又湊得離Q更近，有些無措地將雙手張開了一點，像是在猶豫到底要不要把眼前的軍需官攬入懷裡。結果反而是Q拉開雙臂把009圈了起來，在他的背上拍了拍幾下。

  
　　「振作起來，Double-O-nine，否則我會要求你複試，特別在心理評估那裡。」，Q擁抱完就退開了兩步，拉到一般人該有的社交距離上，「你不會希望之前的努力都白費，對嗎？所以我希望你以後會記得，注意自己的態度。」

　　「Yes, Sir.」

　　「Well...That's it.Double-O-nine、Double-O-seven and Moneypenny.Have a nice day.」

　　當天MI6大概是在沒有敵人的攻擊下最混亂的一天。因為Q Brach當然不只有Q在哪裡工作，其他人雖不像Bond和Moneypenny那樣近距離，但是從螢幕後窺視，到用監視鏡頭，所有人都看得一清二楚。內網裡面各種流言四起，主要都是在說009，Alistair一定跟Q有一段什麼，可惜的是特務的身份背景這種資料不能隨意亂動。唯一能確定的是，所有的特務在加入00系統的時候都得先死過一次。

所以經過所有人集思廣益的結果，大致的故事如下：009跟Q是在不知道對方身份的情況下認識交往的，所以自然009的假死讓Q很受傷。但是軍需官本來就可以先一步得知特務的身份，所以Q知道了Alistair的謊言。009在報到的時候才知道自己的戀人的身份，但是比起同樣被謊言欺瞞，Alistair更在意自己假死的時候讓Q有多傷心。

這簡直可以拿去給BBC拍什麼五EP的短劇了。

謠言止於智者。但是按照這個說法MI6裡大概都是笨蛋。謠言當事人之一的Q沒有打算平反，另一個009則是完全不知道發生什麼事情。同時，前者沒有人敢直接去問到底發生什麼事情，後者則是太安靜從嘴裡撬不出任何話來。

　　「你覺得新來的009怎麼樣？」，Moneypenny決定擔任起挖掘真相的角色，但是她得包裝一下，「他是個天才，在數字上的，我太期待他的第一個任務了。」，Q很難得如此直白地讚美另一個人，「這其中涉及私人喜好嗎？」

正當Moneypenny以為Q不會回答的時候，Q輕輕地說了。

　　「我不會讓這個影響到任務。」

Q這麼說的時候還是看著螢幕，反光到鏡片上的藍光讓Moneypenny看不清楚他的眼神。

　　最後給這些八卦的重擊是009開口搭Q的便車。

Q以研究的名義申請了公家車，理由是如果他要對特務的車輛做任何改進，那他當然要有實際開車的經驗。雖然多少有一點假公濟私的意味在，但M同意了。因為雖然Q沒有提過，但是以他的身形在晚歸的時候偶爾會有手頭緊的人想找他的麻煩。

009開口詢問的時候Q Brach的人都停下了手上的動作。Q有車這件事情不算是機密但也不是特別公開的資訊，但是對於第一天來的009絕對不是什麼常識。Q挑了挑眉，「由你開車？」，009點了點頭，「你知道我的地址嗎？」，009搖頭，「Not yet.」，Q笑著拿出他的車鑰匙，放到009的手上，「在我下班之前查出來。」

　　隨著下班時間越近，Q Brach的氣氛就越緊張。009雖然都是一臉平淡的表情，但是明顯地看出來有些沮喪。他將鑰匙放回Q的桌上，承認自己還是沒有查到。Q拎起鑰匙還有他的電腦包。「所以是我開車，幫我拿著。」

上了車之後，Q只說了一句話。

　　「我只幫你這一次。」

Alex在Q的家裡看到了Danny，餐桌上放著三人份的晚餐。Danny比他最後一次看到的還要消瘦，理論上大腦應該開始思考、推理，判斷事情各種可能的前因後果。他想著，Danny知道了MI6的事情應該是透過Q，但是Q是什麼時候找到Danny的，還是其實是Danny找到了MI6？Q跟Danny應該是雙胞胎，但是為什麼...

Danny對Alex微微擠了一個笑，一瞬間又回到那個冰涼的早晨。那個時候他們還只是兩條不會有交集的平行線。Danny繞過Alex，給了Q一個擁抱。

　　「Danny...」，「吃飯吧。」，「Danny...」，Alex忍不住伸手拉住了Danny的手腕，「你不想吃晚餐的話就離開，我只答應Benny...」

　　「I’m here today to tell you the truth.」，Alxe說著同樣的話，他知道Danny當初是多麼想要替自己的死找出兇手，他知道Danny為他所走的每一步路。他拿到MI6的雙0資格就去找Danny，但Danny追查著他的案子，然後就從倫敦消失了蹤影。

Danny倒抽了一口氣，再緩緩地吐出來，他張嘴想說點什麼，但卻變成咬緊了自己的嘴唇。Alex伸手撫了撫那個已經咬白的嘴角，Danny伸手要把他的手撥開，但Alex把手心貼上了Danny的。

　　「I don’t want to have any scerts from you. 」，「I never want to have any scerts ever again.」

　　「容我提醒你，Double-O-nine，你是MI6的特務，所以請記好你有保密的義務。」，Q的聲音突然冒了出來，他端起了他的晚餐，「我回房裡吃，你們慢慢聊。」

Q的話讓Danny笑了出來，真正的那種笑。Alex唯一想到的就是去吻他。他們會親吻、擁抱，把Danny做的晚餐吃完，然後告訴對方中間到底發生了什麼，還有做愛。Q在回家之前折去藥局替他們買了保險套和潤滑液。

　　隔天009穿著同樣的衣服從Q的車上下來上班，自然對MI6又是一個爆炸性的話題。另一個爆炸話題則是Q在會計部報帳的時候不小心把藥局的收據掉了出來。

 

fin.


End file.
